


Baby's First Day

by jicheolist



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: ... well... kinda, Jicheol, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fem!seungcheol, usual bf/gf stuff? idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 20:49:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12441516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jicheolist/pseuds/jicheolist
Summary: It's Seungcheol's first day... of?





	Baby's First Day

**I.**

"Cheol? What's with that frown?" Jihoon intently stares at his girlfriend who was currently watching a Korean TV series with a huge frown on her face. The TV was showing a scene of the two main characters finally mustering the courage to confess their feeling for each other. Which is why Jihoon finds it weird that Seungcheol was scowling. Especially, considering the fact that this TV series is his girlfriend's favorite.

The frown on Seungcheol's visage disappears as she sighs. She tilts her head to Jihoon's direction and pouts.

"It's my first day."

Although slightly taken aback at Seungcheol's reply, Jihoon regains his composure right away as he laughs heartily. Of course, Seungcheol would frown even in front of her favorite TV series. It was the first day of her menstrual cycle.

"Ah, is that so?" Jihoon takes a seat beside Seungcheol on the sofa. He places his head on top of her shoulder, wrapping his arms around her waist as well. He knows Seungcheol likes it when he does this. "Do you want something?"

"Ice cream." Seungcheol trails off, the pout still visible even when her head's hanging low. Jihoon smiles at the sight of his girlfriend.  _Why is she trying to be cute? Scratch that, she's not even trying._

He nods before leaving his seat and reaching out his hand to Seungcheol, "let's go?"

 

**II.**

Jihoon and Seungcheol walked together to the nearest hypermarket. They head towards the shopping cart area and got one for themselves. And yes, they'll only be buying one pint of ice cream.

The hypermarket was almost empty. They unhurriedly walked to the freezer section though Seungcheol was quite excited to pick her own pint.

"I think..." Seungcheol pauses intentionally, pouting as well.  _There goes the cutest pout again_ , Jihoon thought. He patiently waits for whatever Seungcheol has to say.

"I like that one." She points at the vanilla-flavored ice cream.  _Still pouting_. 

"Okay, vanilla it is‒"

"But I also like the strawberry one. And the cotton candy. Coffee and cookie too. Look, There's mango too!"

"Seungcheol... We're only buying one pint."

Jihoon gets a pout as a reply.  _When'll she ever stop pouting?_  He scrunches his nose and squeezes Seungcheol's cheek lightly. With that, he decides to slide the freezer open and get a pint of each flavor that Seungcheol mentioned.

Turning to Jihoon's direction, Seungcheol wraps her arms around Jihoon's waist as he gets the fifth pint. "You're really the best." She whimpers. 

As they leave the freezer section, Jihoon stops as he notices that they were the only ones in the whole hallway. Seungcheol stops as well, wondering. "What's wrong?" 

Jihoon gives Seungcheol a look, then shifting his gaze on the shopping cart. He does that for a couple of times until his girlfriend got the message. Seungcheol responds with a long "oh" when she realized what he meant.

Suppressing a giggle, Jihoon helps Seungcheol get in the shopping cart. "Ready?" Jihoon asks once Seungcheol settled himself comfortably inside.

"Ready!" She exclaims while hugging two pints of ice cream, and the three pints placed in front of her crossed legs. Upon hearing Seungcheol's reply, Jihoon ran as fast as he could while pushing the cart (he was still careful though, it wouldn't be nice if he happens to hit a huge pile of cans). They laughed continually during the run and ride. Seungcheol feels a whole lot better.

 

**III.**

When they arrived home, Jihoon immediately turned the DVD player on, placing in Seungcheol's favorite TV series. Seungcheol placed all five pints on top of the coffee table and plops herself comfortably on the sofa. Jihoon follows, then opening a pint for Seungcheol to eat.

Upon the beginning of the second episode they watched together, Jihoon noticed that Seungcheol was no longer eating. 

"Cheol?" Jihoon calls out lowly. No response.

Turns out, she has fallen asleep. 

He admires the sight for a while. Her eyes were lightly closed, and mouth partially open. Then it dawns to him that Seungcheol was cramped in the tiny space that she has on the sofa. He takes the pint and spoon away before lifting Seungcheol up and carrying her towards the room. 

Jihoon continued admiring her as she slept soundly. His thoughts were just flooded with, "she's so pretty, but sometimes she's annoying but it makes everything better", "still pretty, whatever she does", "i love her so much", "god, i really do love her so much, i'm helpless", "so cute, especially when she pouts". Basically, he's gushing over Seungcheol inside his mind. It's something he doesn't usually do outwardly‒ not through words, that is.

 

**IV.**

It was already half past eight in the evening when Seungcheol breezed out of her room. Confused while wondering how she got to the bed and not knowing where Jihoon is, she finds herself in the kitchen upon smelling a savory scent. She found the love of her life in the kitchen too. Jihoon glanced at her as he was cooking.  _Groggy. But still, beautiful,_ he thinks.

"Good morning, baby." Jihoon greets casually while grinning at his girlfriend. He immediately returns his gaze on the sauce he was making though. But suddenly, all the drowsiness in Seungcheol's system went away. It felt like the sun was shining. The flowers bloomed. A rainbow is forming. Butterflies everywhere.  _What in the world?_

Jihoon wondered why he didn't get a response that's why he turns around, only to see Seungcheol frozen on her spot. He feigns confusion. "What? Something wrong?"

"'Baby'?" Seungcheol querries. "You've never called me 'baby' before. Like, really, you only called me by name. 'Cheollie''s probably the sweetest you've used." She crosses her arms and rolls her eyes. She's not even annoyed to the littlest bit. Seungcheol would give anything just hear Jihoon call her 'baby' again. God knows how sweet that sounded, coming out from her boyfriend's mouth.

Jihoon shakes his head and chuckles upon hearing her response. "Got a problem with that, baby?"

"Oh my god, Jihoon." Seungcheol breathed, grabbing the nearest chair and taking a seat.  _That's very knee-weakening_. Seungcheol feels attacked. She places her elbow on the table and covers her face with her hands.

Shortly, Jihoon finishes making the sauce and serves the fried chicken wings on the table. A huge grin is still plastered on Jihoon's face as he watches Seungcheol peeking through the holes between her fingers.

"Oh my god, chicken wings." She breathes, once again. 

"Yeah, I know you love them, baby." Jihoon advertised, giving emphasis on the last word.

"Jihoon, stop. You're calling me that way on purpose already." Seungcheol pouts and then taking a piece of what her boyfriend cooked. Jihoon just smiles, watching Seungcheol eat first before taking a piece for himself as well.

"Anyway, did you perhaps... carry me to my bedroom?"

"What? No."  Jihoon abruptly replies. 

"I mean, how could I possibly do that? You're too heavy." He adds while stealthily watching Seungcheol to see her reaction.  _3, 2, 1... Pout!_

Seungcheol pouted. _Am I that heavy?_ She wonders.

Jihoon swiftly steals a kiss on Seungcheol's lips. 

"Just kidding. I love you, Seungcheol, my baby."

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first work i published here wow;;  
> ok hi  
> i hope you liked it???  
> thank you  
> i love you  
> and oh  
> forgive typos  
> writing fem!cheol was hella confusing hwbdns


End file.
